


Twelve Days of Christmas

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Story, Humor, M/M, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is ready to commit murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas

Twelve Days of Christmas  
by PattRose

 

Summary: Jim is ready to commit murder.   
Genre: Implied Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Bad language  
Word Count: 454 The recipes are not part of the story. 

 

Blair was making Stuffed Green Peppers when Jim came through the front door, slamming it shut behind him. 

“I wanted to shoot someone today,” Jim shouted. 

“Calm down, man. What happened?” Blair asked as he moved over to his lover’s side. 

“All day at work, everyone was singing the Twelve Days of Christmas and if that wasn’t bad enough, on the highway home, I could hear people singing it along with their radios from their cars. Chief, I had my windows up. They wouldn’t shut up. I wanted to take my gun out and scare some people into shutting up. Then I had about ten minutes of peace and quiet and what happens? What do you think happened?” Jim asked. 

“I can’t even guess, Jim. So, tell me what happened.”

“There were carolers in front of the building. Jesus, I can still hear the fucking song now. Don’t they know Jingle Bells or something like that? They’re making me insane,” Jim stated. 

“Blair went over and shut the balcony doors and said, “Better?”

“A little bit. I can still hear them. I have such a headache, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“Go upstairs and lie down for a half-hour or so. I’m making one of your favorites for dinner. Stuffed Green Peppers will make everything better, Jim.”

Jim leaned in and gave Blair a soft kiss. “Thank you for understanding Chief.”

“Go and relax and when you get up, it’ll be dinner time,” Blair said. 

Blair busied himself in the kitchen and before long dinner was done. He set the table and called Jim to dinner. When Jim came down he was smiling again and in a much better mood. “Dinner smells great, Chief.”

“Thanks, sit down and eat,” Blair said. 

Jim was about halfway through eating one of the peppers when he heard the dreaded song from the hallway in the building. 

“I’m getting my gun, damn it.”

“Jim, calm down. Think of it as a love song. My true love gave to me, right?”

“I would never give you a partridge in a pear tree,” Jim barked. 

“Ignore them and finish dinner. I made homemade apple dumplings for dessert,” Blair said. 

“Okay, I’ll shut up if there are apple dumplings involved. Thanks, Chief.”

The singers finally left the building and Jim was a happy camper. Blair served him his dessert with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. Jim was in heaven. 

Once they were done, they cleaned off the table and began to do dishes. Blair was washing and Jim was drying. Suddenly, Blair started singing the Twelve Days of Christmas and Jim kissed him to shut him up. 

All that could be heard from the loft was laughter and love sounds. 

The end

 

Stuffed Green Peppers

1 pound ground beef  
1 onion, chopped  
2 cups Minute Rice  
5 medium,round green peppers  
3 cups any kind jar spaghetti sauce  
shredded mozzarella cheese

Heat oven to 375 degrees. 

Cut off tops of green peppers and clean seeds out. Boil in large pot for 5 minutes, or until peppers are a dull green, if desired. Alternatively, the peppers may simply be brushed with olive oil for a roasted effect.

Brown beef with onion. Add uncooked rice and 2 cups of spaghetti sauce.

Fill peppers with meat/rice mixture. Pour remaining cup of spaghetti sauce over peppers. Cover with aluminum foil and bake in a preheated 375°F for 25 minutes or until peppers are tender.

Remove foil and sprinkle with grated mozzarella cheese. Bake for another 10 minutes, uncovered, or until cheese is melted and bubbly.

Apple Dumplings

2 1/4 lb. tart cooking apples  
3/4 c. sugar  
1/4 tsp. ground ginger  
1 c. water  
2 tbsp. lemon juice  
1 c. biscuit mix  
1/3 c. milk  
1 tbsp. sugar mixed with 1/2 tsp. cinnamon  
Wash, pare, core and thinly slice the apples.

Place apples in a 12 inch skillet.

Add 3/4 cup sugar, ground ginger, water and lemon juice and stir well to combine.

In a small bowl, stir together the biscuit mix and milk just until mix is moistened.

Heat apple mixture to boiling. Drop dumpling mixture in 6 portions over apples. Simmer, uncovered, for 10 minutes.

Sprinkle with cinnamon and sugar. Cover and simmer until apples are tender and dumplings are cooked through, about 10 minutes longer.


End file.
